


The Awaited Letter

by Sophia205



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Blood and Injury, F/M, no Gabrial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia205/pseuds/Sophia205
Summary: A letter can mean the world from a loved one that went to war. Every letter is cherished, even the ones from the War Office. Except the one that has the red writing on them.





	1. The First Letter Was Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little short story I have written on my phone when I didn't have my Laptop with me.  
> I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think. ;)

_‘Dear, Mama and Papa._

_I’m sorry for leaving like this but it was something I had to do._

_I gave each of you a lipstick kiss on the forehead before I left._

_I know that you didn’t want me to go to the front lines and I promise to stay save during this war._

_I will write you as often as I can, I miss you already._

_Love Marinette.’_

 

This was the letter that Sabine found in their kitchen this morning. This was the letter that she was holding while she was sobbing loudly on the floor in front of the fridge at 4 in the morning as Tom came in to see what had happened. She handed him the letter, he slowly started to slide down to the floor as he read it. After he finished he hugged his wife as tightly as he can as tears and a few sobs escaped his throat.

A few days earlier the three of them had picked up a fight about the fact that Marinette wanted to join the front lines at the war. Her father had told her that it was no place for a young woman to be, she had argued that there was now a women’s company that will be joining in this war. The woman will mainly consist for medical support and will only be given training so that if they were needed in the front line they would be prepared.

The more she argued the more her parents said no, the fact that it would be simply too dangerous for her there won over all her begging. She got mad and stormed to her room. The day before she had left she came to both of them and apologized about the whole thing and that night around midnight, she snuck out and left for the trains.

Now Marinette was on her way to prove that she can do anything. Sabine had called Alya to hear if she had any knowledge about Marinette’s decision, but she didn’t even know that there was even that type of thought from the girl. The day that Marinette had left, Mrs. Agreste showed up at the bakery with a similar letter from Adrien. The two woman had become friends when Marinette and Adrien was around 5. They visited each other often and when they had trouble they always sought each other’s help.

The two woman decided to get together to read their letter in the case of bad news. A few weeks have passed when Mrs. Agreste showed up with two letters she had picked up from the post office. One was from Marinette and the other from Adrien.

 

From Marinette:

_‘Dear, Mama and Papa._

_This is my first day at the training camp._

_We are going to be training here for a few weeks before we join up with one of the men’s groups that doesn’t have as much people._

_We are only 20 women here and the men will help us fill up to become a full company. I will write again soon._

_Love Marinette.’_

 

From Adrien:

_‘Dear, Mama._

_I have made it to the training camp but was the last to show up._

_The captain said that we will be training here for a while then meet up with another group to fill out the numbers._

_They say that if we aren’t good enough that we will be sent home and I really hope that I’m not one of them._

_I will train hard and make you proud._

_Love Adrien’_

 

Secretly the three parents was hoping that their children would be the ones to fail the first few weeks of training and will be sent home, where they would be safe and sound. Alya came by every so often to come and find out about any letters or news that might have been sent to them. 3 weeks have gone by when the postman brought 2 letters from Marinette. After he left Mrs. Agreste showed up with one letter from Adrien. The two opened them up and started reading.

 

From Marinette:

_‘Dear, Mama and Papa._

_It has been 2 weeks since we started training._

_5 women had been sent home already and another 2 had said that they wanted to quit._

_The training is very hard and painful, but I intend to see it through till the end._

_Love Marinette.’_

 

 

_‘Dear, Mama and Papa._

_The other group have just arrived and you’ll never guess who is here as well. Adrien._

_He is also in my company, I mean what is the odds of that._

_The Captain said that we will be split in groups of one man and one woman._

_We are going to keep rotating until we find the best partner for us._

_I really hope that Adrien and I will be paired up._

_Love Marinette’_

 

From Adrien:

_‘Dear, Mama._

_You will never guess who I ran into when we got to the other group. Marinette._

_I really hope that she will be my partner when we are paired up._

_You know how good Marinette and I can work together._

_I miss you,_

_Love Adrien.’_

 

As the training went on the Captain was surprised to see that one of the best women in the squad was such a klutz and the best man couldn’t keep his partner. The training for the partner test was simple, go through an obstacle course together in a curtain time without being hit by a paint ball. The course had places where two people were needed to get across a field or over a wall.

Marinette and Adrien had been paired with almost everyone there. Over lunch break Marinette heard the Captain say to the instructors that if she and Adrien isn’t going to work that both of them will be send home. Marinette really hoped that she and Adrien will work out, with every partner she had she kept tripping over thin air making their time run out. When she had to pull them over the wall she was too weak.

Adrien would make puns that he always used to make while working with Marinette and the other women would get annoyed and just walk off the course grounds. The break was over and the two of them were paired. Standing at the starting point the two promised each other to do their best.

The gun went off and they started the course, the Captain as well as the instructors was standing awe struck that Adrien let Marinette take the lead and was able to keep her from the 2 times she nearly tripped. She would run up to the wall and crouch down back facing Adrien. He would run on her back and as soon as he got to her shoulder she would push up giving him a boost.

Adrien makes the wall and as he climbs up he turns to pull her. She runs a little up the wall and he grabs her hand pulling her the rest of the way. In the last part of the course each of them has to collect a bag potatoes to simulate carrying a wounded comrade to safety. Having to run over lose sand and through small puddle of water, they then have to get them over a wall with a roof simulating either a cliff and high ground or a rescue helicopter.

Marinette placed her comrade next to her and Adrien place his on her other side. This brought a worried as well as a confused look to the Captain and instructors. Again Marinette turned her back to Adrien who took a running leap against her and up the wall, turning around and hanging half way off the side Marinette picked one of the comrades up and placed him over her shoulders. She ran up against the wall and Adrien grabbed under the comrade’s arm and legs, pulling him up off of Marinette’s shoulder as she landed on the ground again.

Adrien placed the comrade behind him and turned back hanging over again. Marinette did a running leap again and this time Adrien grabbed her arms and pulled her and the comrade up. Picking up his own comrade they ran to the finish line and a bell went off signaling the end of the test.

The Captain walked over to them and said. “I have never in the 23 years that I have been in the Army seen a display like that before. I must say that was . . . different. You two have made it through the course, working together without attiring a word and yet knew exactly what the other was thinking. Not only that but the two of you made it through in record time, beating the record by 1 minute and 37 seconds. A record that has been standing for at least 20 years. Congratulations, you are partners.”

The two of them could only smile. That night the two of them had a special dinner with the Captain. He told them that they were the best he had ever seen and that he wanted to give them special training that the others won’t be getting. They agreed and would start in the morning.

The letter that Marinette had written for her parent that night said

 

_‘Dear, Mama and Papa._

_Adrien and I was made partners today._

_The Captain said that the two of us are the best in our squad and will be receiving special training in the morning._

_I might not be able to write to you as often but I will still send a letter when I get a chance._

_Love Marinette.’_

 

Adrien also wrote to his mother saying

 

_‘Dear, Mama._

_I have good news._

_Marinette and I were made partners._

_We will be receiving special training tomorrow and I wouldn’t be able to write as much, but I will still try._

_I also wanted to ask you a favor._

_Will you please take Mrs. Cheng and buy Marinette the most beautiful ring you can find._

_I want to ask her to marry me as soon as we get back home.  
_

_I miss you a lot._

_Love Adrien’_

A few months have passed and it was now about 8 Months since the two have joined the army and Mrs. Agreste took Sabine ring shopping all over Paris. Sabine knew Marinette’s taste in jewelry and Mrs. Agreste was doing her son a favor. The two of them made it into a day and as they entered the bakery that afternoon Tom was standing there with 4 letters in his hand. 2 from Adrien and the other from Marinette.

 

From Adrien:

_‘Dear, Mama._

_We have gotten word and will be heading out to the battle front tomorrow._

_It has only been 5 weeks of special training but Captain thinks we are ready._

_Marinette and I have a special mission once we get there and once we are done we will join the rest of our squad._

_Captain had given us all nicknames._

_He says that the name suits our personalities._

_Mine is Chat Noir, Captain said it is because of my slick moves and the fact that I always use all the black of the face paint._

_Marinette’s name is Ladybug, but she doesn’t want to tell me why._

_I miss you._

_Love Adrien’_

 

_‘Dear, Mama._

_It has been 6 days since we arrived at the battle front and 2 days since our special mission was completed._

_Marinette and I are currently helping the wounded get to safety._

_Captain had informed us that we are the only two left from our entire squad._

_About an hour ago we took the Captain to the medical area._

_He was talking to the doctor and before we left he told us that Marinette and I have saved 175 wounded soldiers  in the past 2 days._

_The two of us are still unhurt and Captain said that we might be going home soon._

_Love Adrien.’_

 

_From Marinette:_

_‘Dear, Mama and Papa._

_It has been 2 days since our special mission._

_Adrien and I are still unhurt and Captain said we are the only ones left from our squad._

_Captain said that if everything goes well we will be heading home in 2 months, I really can’t wait to see you._

_I miss you and love you very much._

_Love Marinette.’_

 

Sabine gave Tom the letter as she opened the next one. There was a scream that escaped her throat and when Tom looked at her, he saw that this letter had blood on it.

 

_‘Dear, Mama and Papa._

_It has been 4 weeks since my last letter._

_2 days ago Adrien got shot in the arm and I had to remove the bullet._

_I forgot to tell you this before but the Captain had given us nicknames._

_Mine is Ladybug, because I have luck on my side._

_The Captain said that since our special mission my name has never fitted me better then now, because I always have spots of blood on me from the other soldiers._

_Adrien’s name is Chat Noir because he keeps painting his face black and moves like a cat in the dark._

_Sorry about the blood on this letter but I was helping a wounded comrade and his blood soaked through the papers in my pockets._

_I miss you guys._

_Love Marinette (Ladybug).’_

 

Mrs. Agreste fainted when she heard that Adrien had been shot and Tom had grabbed her just in time. The two women got worried when they didn’t receive any letters but was glad to have gotten some at least.

Another 3 months have passed since and Paris had received news about the victory, a few days later the trains had returned. 4 days after the victory Tom had received two big boxes one was Adrien’s and the other Marinette’s. While Tom was dealing with the postman Sabine called Mrs. Agreste.

They waited for Mrs. Agreste before opening the boxes. When she arrived Sabine and Tom was in their living room waiting. As they opened the boxes, both had the same things packed in.

On top of everything was two small black boxes, each had a purple heart in them. Beneath them was a letter from the war office that had **_‘URGENT’_**   written in red as well as the National Flag. Beneath the flag was Adrien and Marinette’s belongings each in their own box.


	2. Regret To Inform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families opened their letters. Each to their own families.
> 
> ‘Dear, Family of  
> ‘Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Ladybug)’,  
> ‘Adrien Agreste (Chat Noir)’  
> We regret to inform you . . .’

The families opened their letters. Each to their own families.

 

‘Dear, Family of ‘Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Ladybug)’, ‘Adrien Agreste (Chat Noir)’

We regret to inform you . . .’

 

Both the women started crying loudly and could for the life of them not continue reading the letters. Tom had read the start of it over his wife’s shoulder when she broke down. Tom took the letter from her and continue reading it out loud knowing that the two women would not be able to on their own.

Reading the letter to them.

 

 

‘Dear, Family of ‘Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Ladybug)’.

We regret to inform you that your loved one has been missing in action during the time of victory.

We are still on the look for them and will let you know as soon as they have been found.

We are thankful for their service and determination.

Ladybug and Chat Noir was paired as a special trained team.

We are proud to announce that the two of them had saved over 397 wounded soldiers during the battle and to reward such bravery they had been given a Purple Heart.

You will find a second one which was given to them by their Captain, Captain Wayzz whose live they have saved twice during this war.

We are sorry for your loss and apologize for any inconvenience this may have cost you.

Regards War Office Paris.’

 

After reading the letter Tom took Adrien’s letter. It said the same thing, only being changed at the family name. The three of them broke down in sobs, after a while Sabine had calmed down. She got up and called Alya telling her about the letters. Alya had the same reaction as they did and promised to stop by as soon as she could. At the same moment Mrs. Agreste called Nino to inform him about Adrien, even if she couldn’t hear him cry she heard his voice break when he thanked her for letting him know.

 

It didn’t feel right to hold a funeral without knowing for sure or having a body to bury. After 4 months Sabine came home with a letter addressed to Tom. He took it and saw a lot of postal stamps, he open it and read to his wife.

 

‘Dear, Mr. Dupain.

I am writing you this letter to ask you, your daughter’s hand in marriage.

I will ask you in person once we get home and I will be writing my mother a letter asking to buy a ring.

We have known each other since we were 5 and I keep falling in love with her every time I see her.

Best regards Adrien Agreste.’

 

Sabine hugged her husband as he started crying. The thought of not even knowing if she was a live let alone to give her a way was tearing him apart. It has been 1 year and 3 months since he had seen his little girl.

 

A few days have passed and Mrs. Agreste had invited Tom and Sabine for dinner at the Mansion. They arrived and Mrs. Agreste was already waiting for them in the dining room. They made idle conversations while waiting for their dinner. Mrs. Agreste gave them a stack of letter and said.

 

“I went to the postal office to collect any recent letters in hopes of any news when I was given these. It is from the soldiers the two of them had saved. They are thank you letters saying that if it wasn’t for them then they wouldn’t be alive today.”

 

Opening one Tom Read it to them.

 

‘Dear, Ladybug.

I just wanted to thank you and Chat Noir for saving me.

Thanks to you I am able to meet my baby boy that was born a few weeks after we joined the front lines.

Thank you both for everything.

Best Regards.’

 

After a while of talking there was a knock at the front door. Mrs. Agreste asked Nathalie to see to it. Nathalie returned with two messenger soldiers, they wore full army uniforms with a hat and face clothe for the cold.

 

“Mrs. Agreste. These are soldiers from the war office. They said that they brought letters with news about Marinette and Adrien. They need you to read the letters before they can leave.”

 

Mrs. Agreste looked up with a shocked face as she stood up from her chair, the taller soldier walked closer to her and handed her the letter addressed to her. Mrs. Agreste stared at the letter with **_‘URGENT’_** written in red on the front and mumbled “No, no, no. oh, please no.” she stretched out a shaky hand and took the letter opening it right away.

 

The shorter one walked in between the Dupain’s and handed the same type of letter to Tom. Stepping back and waiting the parents opened the letters.

 

The letters read:

 

‘Dear, Family of ‘Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Ladybug)’, ‘Adrien Agreste (Chat Noir)’

We send you this letter to inform you that your loved one has been found and will be sent home to you as soon as possible.

We apologize for the time it took to find them and hope that you have been doing well.

Regards War Office Paris.’

 

Both parties gave a sigh of relieve as tears were running down their faces. “Oh, thank goodness.” Sabine said as she hugged her husband looking over at Mrs. Agreste that was still reading over her letter.

 

Fearing the worse Sabine stood up and walked over to see the letter, reading it she gave Mrs. Agreste a hug saying “He’s safe. They both are and will be coming home soon. Our worse fears haven’t come true, we will finally see our babies again.”

 

Mrs. Agreste wiped her tears and hugged Sabine back. She turned to the two soldiers still standing there and said. “Thank you very much for bringing us this good news. We are thankful, you may return to your work.”

 

The tall one walked closer to her and stood right in front of her. Tom had stood up and was currently giving his wife another hug as the shorter soldier walked closer and stood in front of them.

 

The tall soldier gave Mrs. Agreste a hug making his hat fall off, Mrs. Agreste just froze. Taken aback by his appearance Sabine turned to the one standing in front of them as tears started running down the soldiers face. She took off her hat and mask with the words “I’ve missed you so much.”

 

Looking up at the two in front of her Tom and Sabine both grabbed her into a hug as all three of them started sobbing. Mrs. Agreste looked over at them when the one hugging her said into her ear “I’m missed you and I’m finally home.” Mrs. Agreste wrapped her arms around him as she started to sink to the floor tears running freely over both of their faces.

 

In the corner of the room Nathalie had to excuse herself as she started crying as well. After a few minutes they all sat down to talk, Marinette and Adrien sat across from Tom and Sabine. The Dupain’s noticed that Marinette’s one sleeve didn’t have an arm through it and Adrien was kind of limping as he walked.

 

They know very well that one can’t simply go to war and not get injured in some way no matter how good you are. Adrien helped Marinette take off her large overcoat to reveal her left arm in a cast, sling over her right shoulder. Bandages covered her right arm and neck. Adrien took off his over coat to reveal both arms in bandages as well as his neck.

 

Mrs. Agreste was the first to ask the obvious “Adrien, what happened to the two of you and why were you missing in action for almost five months?”

 

Adrien looked over to Marinette who was staring at her lap, feeling his gaze she nodded softly at him. He looked back at his mother and said. “As you all know both Marinette and I was partnered up. The two of us was given special training and was giving special missions in the battle. We only had two special missions where the first was to cross enemy lines and disconnect all communications in a way that they will not be able to fix them.”

 

Marinette looked at Adrien then continued “We captured two soldiers and put on their uniforms, we evacuated the radio stations then throw in grenades to destroy the building. We did this with about seven of them before we were done and changed back to our own uniforms to join up with our squad.”

 

“We got to our Captain to report that we were successful when we found out that the rest of our squad was killed in an air strike. The two of us decided to rescue as much people as possible. We got to a point where I had to rescue the Captain and Marinette had to stop the bleeding. We got him to the medical tent just in time. We went out to find the General that was with our Captain, he was covering 4 soldiers that had gotten shot when we got there. I went to help him cover by knocking out two of the enemy from a tree, while Marinette helped them to get away when a runner came close.” Adrien explained receiving confused looks.

 

Marinette took over “A runner is a suicide bomber that runs through the field shooting as many as they can until they reach the medical tent or command center to detonate their bombs. That was when Adrien got shot. I used my knife and threw the runner out. The General took the 4 to the medical tent while I helped Adrien. We didn’t want to go back just yet so I sewed him up and we continued to help the others.”

 

The parents had a mixed expressions, one of confusion and pride at the same time as horror. The dinner was served and Adrien stated that they will continue after dinner.

 

When they were finished Adrien said “Well as we were saying earlier. Just before our victory we had to complete our second mission which was to infiltrate the enemy command center and take out the head. The two of us went in and got to the head, talking for a long while we gave him a choice. One, give up this battle and the two nations will work together in saving wounded soldiers or two, he resists and we kill him as well as take every living soldier as our prisoners. He took the first one of course and after the victory was declared the two of us helped their wounded soldiers that was brought there.”

 

“I sewed up the head’s wife after she was shot on her way to him. He told all the soldiers to help us return to our camp. As we went through the one town there were still soldiers that didn’t get the message, they went to the people and took all their food killing anyone to resist. One of them held a little girl not older than 4 hostage until her parents could provide them what they wanted. When the father couldn’t give anything he wanted to shoot the girl, so I jumped in front of the girl. The gun went off and I was shot in the chest. Adrien knocked them out and the soldiers that was travelling with us took them into custody.” Marinette explain earning her a concerned look.

 

“Well, it so happens that the father of the girl Marinette saved was a surgical doctor. While I took care of the soldiers the mother took the girl and the father looked over Marinette. When I got there I was about to tackle him when he stopped me saying that she will die if he doesn’t help her now. I asked why he was willing to help his enemy and he simply said ‘if you are willing to give up your life to save mine or my family’s than you are no enemy of mine.’ He took us to his hospital and gave us our own room. He did surgery on her to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding.” Adrien said looking over at Marinette.

 

“She was out for almost a week and once she came to the doctor advised us to stay until she was completely back on her feet. He gave us a room at his house and I offered to keep his family save in return. Marinette helped to cook when his wife had to work at the hospital with all the injured people and we looked after the girl for them. When Marinette was back to herself 2 months has already passed by, the doctor’s wife didn’t need to work anymore and we could return home again.” Adrien finished.

 

Tom looked at Sabine then back at them “That still leaves 2 months.” Tom said.

 

Marinette explained “Well, We had to use the enemy vehicle to reach our training camp and after living with them for 2 months we were wearing their soldier’s uniforms. Once we got there we were taken prisoners and was put in one cell with other enemy prisoners. Some of them had made weapons with some of the stuff they could find in there. Adrien got stabbed in the leg and then the two of us was moved to a different cell. We tried to explain why we didn’t return when the others did and why we only showed up now, but the people that worked there didn’t know us.”

 

“About a week ago Marinette was sleeping on the top bunk, she got a nightmare of sorts and fell off the bed breaking her arm. After a doctor casted her arm a different chef had to bring our food. He overheard me say to Marinette ‘M’lady, it seems like another day that we would not be able to convince them who we are.’ Where she answered.

 

“‘Well, kitty. No one knows us here and we only gave our real names maybe today we should tell them that we are the Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir.’” Marinette interjected.

 

Adrien smiled at her and continued “And that is when he told the one in charge that we are the missing soldiers. The General and our Captain came in to verify his story and the Captain wanted the ones that had put us there’s heads. They apologized profoundly and sent us to the bunks to get cleaned up to send us home. When we got on the train the Captain handed us these letter and said that we have to deliver these ourselves.”

 

“And here we are back home at least.” Marinette smiled at Adrien.


	3. Life After War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here it is. The last Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it.

Sabine had waited a day before letting Alya know Marinette was home. It took Alya fifteen minutes to get to the bakery after Sabine had put the phone down. Alya had released all her fury on Marinette about not telling her about going, not writing her any letters, for not returning with the others and then about how glad she was that she came home safe.

 

A few weeks have passed since they were home. Now Adrien was walking normally and Marinette’s cast has been removed. Marinette and Alya went out for the day, Adrien went to the bakery to see Tom.

 

“Morning Adrien. You just missed the girls they just left to go shopping.” Sabine said offering him a smile.

 

“Thank you Mrs. Cheng but I’m actually here to see Mr. Dupain. Is he available for a moment?” Adrien asked her, she gave him a nod and called to the kitchen for Tom.

 

Tom came in and greeted Adrien. Adrien greeted him back and took a deep breath. “Mr. Dupain. I am here to ask your daughter’s hand in marriage. I have written you a letter before but I’m not sure if you have received it. I know that I might not be your first choice as a son in- law and husband for her but I promise to take care of her the best I can.”

 

Tom and Sabine shared a look then Tom walked closer to Adrien to stop him from rambling on. Placing his hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “Adrien. You have been looking after her since you two have met. You have taken care of her since the two of you have joined the front lines. You have kept her safe and brought her back home to us, there is no one I would rather have as a son or a husband for my daughter then you. So, yes. I would be more than happy if you marry my daughter.” Tom said as Sabine came closer placing a kiss on his forehead. “And I don’t think your mother would mind having her as a daughter either.” She said with a wink.

 

Adrien smiled so big his face started to hurt, he invited them for dinner tonight and asked to keep this quiet. They agreed and Adrien left to organize everything he needed. That night as they arrived and entered the dining room the place was decorated in Ladybugs and black cats. Marinette burst out laughing when she walked in.

 

Everyone took their seats and after the dinner was over Adrien stood up and walked next to Marinette. Getting down on one knee he took out a red velvet box, opening it he said “M’Lady, would you do this Kitty the honor of marrying me?”

 

Marinette’s hands went to her mouth as she covered them to hide the gasp that had already escaped her as he opened the box. Tears running down her cheek she jumped up and hugged him, “Oh, Chaton. Of Course. A Million times. Yes.” Adrien put the ring on her finger and she gave him a kiss.

 

About 3 Months later the two received an invitation to a ceremony held by the War Office. They, as well as their family was invited. When the day came Mrs. Agreste, Tom, Sabine, Alya and Nino joined them at the ceremony.  It was a get together to honor their fallen comrades all at once. General Fu stood in front on the podium and said.

 

“We are all gathered here to honor the fallen soldier that had given their lives to protect this nation in the battle code named Hawkmoth. We have put up a memorial stone with each of their names. Thank you all for coming today and please welcome Captain Wayzz from squad 11.”

 

It was Marinette and Adrien’s Captain. He walked up and thanked the General. “Good evening and welcome to this event. We are here to honor not only our fallen comrades but also those that had saved us out there during the Hawkmoth battle. I was put over the women’s company and I was surprised when there was at least 20 women there. After the first month there was only 9 left and we had to be joined by the men’s company with the least members. Upon making us a complete squad we had started training.”

 

There was a projector with photos that was taken while training.

 

“We had paired them up in teams of two, one man and one women. We had to rotate them until we found one that fitted each one. It wasn’t an easy task as each one was different. We had trouble with two of the soldiers in particular from the start.” Captain Wayzz gave a smile.

 

A picture of Adrien as he begged a woman for some reason and Marinette trying to get over a wall had come up and the Captain chuckled.

 

“These two were the worst at everything even finding a teammate. Adrien the blond, couldn’t even make it through the entire course without his team member storming off. Marinette the raven- haired one. Wow, she – she could trip over thin air, making her team member fall off the walls and making their time on the course double then it was supposed to be.”

 

They showed a picture where Marinette was laying on the ground next to the wall. Both Marinette and Adrien was blushing and trying to hide their faces.

 

“Without any solutions we paired them up together and man, was I surprised at these two. They were the best I have ever seen, without saying a word Adrien let Marinette take the lead. He stopped her from falling twice before getting to the wall. I have never in my life been so glad to have been asked to videotape them. To be fair it was as a joke, to see them fail but they proved us wrong.”

 

They played a soundless video of the two working together and completing the course, showing at the end the timer. Tom, Sabine and Mrs. Agreste looked proudly throughout the whole video.

 

“They had beaten the record that has been held there for over 20 years. They had beaten it by 1 minute and 37 seconds and have set an unbeatable record. As time went by I started giving each member of my squad a nick name to which they lived up to and these two” they showed a picture of Marinette and Adrien.

 

“Have earned the names ‘Ladybug’” Showing a picture of Marinette.

 

“And Chat Noir” Showing a picture of Adrien.

 

“The reason I told you all about them was because we are honoring them, as they are the only remaining members from my squad. Thanks to these two over 397 soldier’s lives was saved as they kept running back and forth to rescue them from the war zone. They have saved my own life twice and the thing that surprised us most of all, was the fact that when given the choice of any weapon the two of them choose Katana swords instead of guns without the other one knowing. It took a lot of string pulling before it was allowed and they even named them. Chat Noir named his ‘Plagg’ and Ladybug named hers ‘Tikki’ it never made any sense to any of us. They never used any guns since entering battle and we have made this honor stone with their names on, to show the world what they have accomplished. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your night.”

 

Alya and Nino was so surprised to hear about this and the rest of that night had gone by with Adrien and Marinette being thanked for saving someone’s life. Captain Wayzz walked over to the two and gifted each of them their katana swords that was stored when they were imprisoned.

 

Marinette thanked him and opened the covering cloth to reveal the name Tikki engraved on both sides and painted red to stand out on the black sheath. She turned and showed her parents as well as friends.

 

Adrien opened his and the same was done with his, Plagg was painted a neon green that stood out perfectly against the black. They thanked him and covered them up again. After returning home after the event, Marinette inspected her sword more closely. Tikki was the only thing engraved on it but when she unsheathed it, her name ‘Marinette Dupain- Cheng’ was on the one side and when she turned it over the other read ‘The Miraculous Ladybug’.

 

Marinette burst into tears when she ran down stairs to show it to her parents. She got on the phone and called Adrien to look at his. He stayed on the phone as he took out his sword, on his Plagg was on both sides. He opened it and the same as Marinette’s, his name ‘Adrien Agreste’ on one side and ‘The Miraculous Chat Noir’ on the other. It seemed like a small gesture but it meant the world to the two of them.

 

A few months later Marinette and Adrien was married and moved into their new home. They placed their swords as well as their medals and purple hearts at the top of the fire place to be seen the moment you walk in.

 

They had lived as a married couple for about 5 months when Marinette was waiting for Adrien to return home from work. He got home and she was drawing a design for his mother in her sketch book on the couch. He walked over and sat next to her giving her a hug and kiss.

 

“You know, I have never been this happy in my life.” Adrien said looking at her draw.

 

“Well, then the following news might not be good then.” She stated as she put the book down and took a deep breath.

 

He gave her a curious and concerned look and she smiled sheepishly at him. “Chat Noir is going to need to clean his workout room out and repaint it in a shade of blue or pink really soon.”

 

Adrien looked at her in even more confusion. He didn’t understand what she was saying, until he noticed her rubbing her stomach. He jumped up and yelled “You’re Pregnant? YOU’RE PREGNANT?!” he pulled her up and started dancing with her, She couldn’t contain her laughter.

 

They sat down again and he kissed her “Okay, M’Lady. I stand corrected. Now I’ve never been happier.”

 

Smiling at him she gave him a piece of paper that she had started writing on. He looked at it and she said “I started the one to my parents, why don’t you write one for your mother?”

 

He took the paper and before reading he asked “Princess, we live not even 10 minutes from your parents and not even 15 from my mother. Why would I write a letter if I can just go and see them or even call?”

 

Smiling at him as she passed him a pen “Because, do you remember the first letters we wrote to them?” he nodded at her “We promised to write to them with any news. This kind of counts as news.” She said as her smile deepen.

 

He smiled saying “you’re right. As always Mari.” Looking at the paper in his hand he read it.

 

_‘Dear, Grandma and Grandpa._

_I hope that it is going well._

_I am writing you this letter this day to say that you will have to start collecting some things for me._

_In roughly eight months I will be a new member to our family that will make everyone fall in love with me._

_That will be all for now and I can’t wait to meet you all._

_Love, Marinette, Adrien and little Agreste.’_

 

Adrien couldn’t help but smile at the letter. Picking up the pen he started writing to his mother.

 

_‘Dear, Grandma._

_I am writing you this letter to let you know that I love you very much._

_I will come and visit you in roughly eight months if everything goes according to plan._

_I know you will love me just as much and if not I will make you fall in love with me._

_I think that there isn’t any more to tell you for now._

_Oh, one last thing._

_Please don’t be mad at mommy and daddy over the letters._

_Love, Marinette, Adrien and little Agreste.’_

 

** The End **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I really hope that you enjoyed this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Please leave a comment.  
> Feel free to read My ongoing story { Every Day In My Shoes}


End file.
